


He's Nobody

by CelineStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineStilinski/pseuds/CelineStilinski
Summary: Liam frown slightly, probably the worst idea of his life coming through his mind.But desperate times, called for desperate measures. And for what it's worth, he could totally blame it on his tiredness.Right?





	He's Nobody

Somehow, Liam couldn't even graps how they made it out alive of the hospital. Well, that wasn't totally true. He had a vague idea, but he wasn't so sure he was ready to admit it yet.

How Theo had pushed him out of the way, almost getting hit by a dozens of bullets in the process. How he had took his pain when Liam was bleeding out on the elevator's floor, at least three bullets having gone through his stomach, so the beta could trigger his healing.

Until then, he was sure you needed to care about someone to take their pain, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Theo wasn't the caring person, how could he have taken his pain if caring needed to be involved?

Despite Scott's house not being far from the hospital, the ride there would take a good half an hour, as everyone agreed taking small roads and detours would throw off most of the hunters. That's why Liam was now snuggled against the door of the truck, so tired, finally shifting his gaze away from the road to the chimera currently driving.

Liam could smell the faint scent of nervousness and fear coming from Mason and Corey, curled up together on the back-seats, from being in such a closed space with Theo. But Liam wasn't feeling nervous, nor scared, he was feeling strangely safe. He didn't know when it had happened, but it had come to a point where he trusted Theo with his life.

Maybe even more than just his life.

So much, he knew he could fall asleep right here and then, head resting against the window, and he knew nothing would happen.

Theo was looking straight at the road for once, not looking at Liam every once in a while like he usually did - probably because Mason and Corey were on the back-seat and would read too much into it - and somehow, it was rubbing off on Liam the wrong way.

The beta starved those looks, for whatever reason, and it was utterly upsetting.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, like his body was answering to his thoughts and wanted to show how uncomfortable Liam suddenly was, moving one way, then the other, trying to find a comfortable position against the window no longer existing, _trying to get those eyes to be drawn to the movement_.

But it brought no result, so Liam stopped moving, eyes surveying Theo, shifting to Mason and Corey, before going back to stare at the chimera. Liam frown slightly, probably the worst idea of his life coming through his mind.

But desperate times, called for desperate measures. And for what it's worth, he could totally blame it on his tiredness.

Right?

He hesitated only for a second, before shifting all of a sudden the other way, closing his eyes before resting his head on the shoulder of the chimera, making Theo freeze, his heart picking up a really fast pace. Liam heard the gasp of Mason and Corey behind him, and the beginning of a "what the hell" escaping his best friend lips, before feeling Theo's hand trying to subtly push him back the other way around.

"Stop it, asshole" Liam half growled, batting Theo's hand away. "-, you're comfy."

He felt Theo relax under his cheek, hearing the hushed whispers of Mason and Corey in the background, but deciding to ignore them.

"If I fall asleep, don't wake me up." He mumbled, smiling slowly when he heard a light shuckle coming from Theo's chest.

"What if my shoulder get numb?" Theo asked, gently shifting the gear as to not disturb Liam from his shoulder.

"Still not moving, deal with it."

Liam fell asleep, not long after that. He should have know really, that despite his joking it would happen. When he woke up, it was to Theo unfastening his belt, moving him slowly from his shoulder trying not to wake him up. He felt Theo freeze under him, probably picking up the change in Liam's heartbeat as he woke up.

"We're there?" Liam asked sleepily, removing his head from Theo's shoulder.

"Yeah." Theo said, all but hurrying out of the car once Liam was completely removed from his shoulder. Liam got out a few seconds later, his eyes automatically stopping on Theo, clearly waiting for Liam to enter the house.. As Mason and Corey were nowhere to be seen, they were probably already inside.

Once Liam entered Scott's living-room, Theo in tow not uttering a word, he stopped on his tracked at the sighed of an unfamiliar face.  
"Uh... Hi?" He said, unsure.

"Liam, meet Jackass." Stiles supplied with a laugh, earning himself a sharp 'Stiles' and a glare coming from Lydia. Liam hadn't even noticed the human's presence, far too put off by the newcomer. "Ugh. I meant Jackson."

Liam tried to hide how confuse he was, not remembering ever hearing that name. He didn't really remember Scott being force coming with informations anyway.

"You must be the angry puppy." Said-Jackson smirked, expertly ignoring Lydia's glare and call of his name, sign of what seems like years of training to do so. "Liam, right? Heard all about you from Lydia and Right Testicle... Wait. Was he Left Testicle?" He turned to Stiles, who glared at him. "Stilinski? Help me out with this, since you're the other half."

"I'll show you some other half." Stiles snapped back.

"Both of you are tiring me." Sighed Lydia, before stalking off to the kitchen.

"He gets on Stiles' nerves, I like him." Theo laughed behind Liam, making the beta turn around to look at the chimera, frowning. Theo shrugged, without looking at Liam. Liam faced Jackson again, a scowl on his face.

If Theo was for whatever reason giving him the cold shoulder, two could play at this.

"And who are you?" Asked Jackson, jerking his chin in Theo's direction.

"Oh, he's nobody." Liam said, a big smile spreading on his lips.

He heard Theo's heartbeat pick up, and Liam smiled got bigger, glad to have gotten a reaction out the chimera. Jackson smirked at that.

"Funny you would say that... When you two smell like you slept together." Jackson snickered.

"Well, Liam used Theo's shoulder as a pillow?" Corey said, always the voice of innocence, from where he was cuddling with Mason on the couch.

If Liam would have looked at Theo, he would have seen the slight redness spreading accross the chimera's cheek. But all he was aware off, was his own redness. He definitely knew what he had started to dream about while he was sleeping in the car.

"I didn't mean this version of sleeping together. It's not a scent older than five minutes." Jackson laughed. "You two reek of it."

"What? No!" Liam spluttered, even more red. He turned around once again to Theo, growling a low "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, I'm nobody, so I'm not saying anything!" Theo snapped.

"You're the one ignore me since you woke me up! And why do you care?!" Liam half yelled, hands jerking with his words.

"Because I realized I liked you, idiot!" Theo yelled back.

"What?" Liam asked softly, suddenly calm. His question echoed by almost everyone in the room.

"Ah, chaos. How is it good to be back." Jackson laughed, letting himself fall into the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I managed not to turn it angsty XD
> 
> But did I quote Camsten? HELL YEAH I DID.
> 
> I feel like the end is rushed, but hey, still hope you liked it!


End file.
